Insanity Is Awesome
by Firestripe49
Summary: Two sisters get drug into Middle Earth, and are forced to help four hobbits make their way to Bree, then later, to join the Fellowship. But will the other nine members be able to handle their insanity? Or will it be their end?


I wasn't overly obsessed with Lord of the Rings, though I did watch the movie and read the books. But... shouldn't this be someone else?

Chapter 1

I stared back into the reflection in the mirror. Once again, I groaned. Why did I let her talk me into cutting it? My hand rose as if to pet the now nonexistant wavy locks of chestnut brown hair. Now it only only reached to my pale chin. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What's done is done, I reassured myself, I have fast-growing hair. It'll grow back soon.

But it was down to the middle of my back! The irrational part of my brain cried.

Shh, I know, I know, I reasured myself. But the craziness called my brain sobbed. I suddenly tensed. Why did I keep doing that!? I lately kept talking to myself, literaly.

"Hey, sis, whataya doing?" My older sister, Victory, or as she's more commonly known as Vieter, called. It was a weird, but cool, nickname that our mom gave her, but she whole-heartedly supported it. Just don't ask me why. I slightly jumped at her voice.

"Mourning the loss of my hair," I sighed.

"Eh, you'll get over it, Al," she responded. I blew her raspberries, not only at her responce, but at her infurating nickname for me. Though, I should be used to it by now, after ten years of being called by it. And I was rewarded by a light smack on my arm and a "Whatever, meanie!"

"What, you deserved it!"

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, you wanna watch Lord of the Rings in my bedroom right now?"

"Why not the living room?"

"I donno, maybe because I have a bed in my room."

"True. How 'bout some popcorn?"

She grinned "Sure."

"Yay! I'll go make it, you set up the DVD." Instead of answering, she walked out of the room, no doubt to try to find it in one of the many messy piles of DVDs. I quickly followed behind, but when she went left, into her room, I went right into the living room which lead into the kitchen.

I easily found the popcorn in one of the cupboards in the kitchen. I popped the bag into the mircowave and quickly punched in the correct numbers. As it beeped and started to turn, I moved towards the fridge behind me and grabbed two Pepsis. Vieter and I don't have beer in our apartment for a couple of reasons. One, I'm underaged. Two, we've seen people who drink. It doesn't end pretty. Three, Vieter hates the taste of it.

I had to wait a little longer for the popcorn to be done, but once it was, I opened the microwave door and gingerly grasped the steaming popcorn bag with the tips of my fingers, closing the door with my elbow. With both hands filled with goodie, I speedwalked down the hall calling, "POPCORN'S READY! Ready yet?"

"Yeah, I've been waitin'."

"Awesome! Here," I said, dropping the popcorn on the bed, and with my free hand, passed her one of the pops.

"Thanks," she responded as she took it, opened it, and lifted the can above her head in cheers. I climbed on the bed, with the soda still in my hand. Just then a crash of thunder sounded outside.

"Yay! Thunder! Maybe there'll be rain. I like dry lightening, but there's nothing like a good old thuderstorm!"

"I know, right!?'

"Why are people afraid of it?"

"I donno. Maybe because they're sane?"

"Nuh-uh. There is no sanity, remember? We're just more welcoming of that fact!"

"Oh, roight," she said with an accent, not sure what accent though, then burst into manical laughter, throwing clawed hands near her face. This was her usual insane laughter pose. I pointedly cleared my throat. "What?"

"If you may, please play the movie," I asked with mock politeness. "S'il vous plait." This meaning 'If it pleases you' in French. I was quite proud of the fact I could speak fluent French, as Vieter could speak German. Not that it was related to her name.

"Of course, sister dear," she smirked, and pressed the play button on the remote. A flash of light from outside the window caught my attention. Seeing that it was lightening I turned back to the TV.

The movie barel started Galadriel's narration when the lights went out. The darkness was so overwhelming I might have been blind. There wasn't any sound either. Was I deaf too? "Vieter?"

"Hmm?" So I wasn't deaf.

"I think the lights are out."

"I think so, too." Hopefully, she wasn't blind, too. That would be bad.

"I think it may have been the storm."

"That may be it." Just after Vieter finished I felt the bed disapper, causing me to fall on my butt, when I was already sitting. Damn bed, so unreliable. It was a weird sensation, much like the bed being pulled out from under me, only without feeling the pull.

"That's weird," I noted, feeling grass under my hands, and the sun suddenly shining in my face, never mind the roof of trees on the one side, "Vieter, we're not in Kansas anymore!" I snickered. At least I wasn't blind.

Thanks to all who've read! I'll have the second chapter sometime in the next two weeks!


End file.
